


Danganronpa V4: All-Star Despair

by BurnMyLastSurprise



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Multi, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnMyLastSurprise/pseuds/BurnMyLastSurprise
Summary: After the events of Danganronpa V3 (53rd season), the viewership quickly declined soon it was canceled, never to seen again. This upset A few but soon they quickly forgot that the show ever existed. At the time Danganronpa was finally over we all thought that Despair finally ended but we were wrong. A new season is beginning but not in this world this new despair is coming to the afterlife. Somehow the supposedly unanchored Monokuma's entered the afterlife and defeated God & Satan to get the title "Ruler of the rule". With this title, Monokuma had the power to resurrect any dead soul and reconstruct Heaven or hell any way he pleased. This was his opportunity to finally bring back the ultimate game but with new greater despair.If you like my work, please support my Pateron: https://www.patreon.com/burnmylastsurprise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Danganronpa V4: All-Star Despair

“Ugh….my head…”

“Everything hurts….”

“I can’t breath…”

“If anyone’s listening to me I need help before I…”

“Die….”

“………..Shuichi I’m so sorry that I left you I tried ending the game but bluntly I fuck up I didn’t mean to kill Rantoro I just…wanted to save everyone but I forced you to convict me of my deed seeing you teary-eyed wrenched my heart I never intended to make you cry like that and I’m sorry Shuichi I believe that you will find the mastermind and stop the killing game for sure no matter what I believe in you.”

The darkness flooded away as A clear blue sky entered my vision. In the distance, A gold gate emerged.

“It’s early but my time is up in that world, do I regret it? I do but I guess it was my time to go. I will not complain, it is what it is y’know?”

An angel takes my hand and escorted me to the gates, she was so warm that I could fall asleep in her arms.

“You have arrived at your paradise Kaede Akamatsu, please enter.”

She opens the gate and attempted to guide me but….

“Where do you think you’re going?!”

A wide chain wrapped around the angel’s neck and with one tug ripped her head clean off.

“…..What the?! Her head is….”

Everything in my body froze except my eyes, I followed the chain to see who’s holding the end.

“Upupupu…I found you Kaede.”

“M…Monokuma why are you here?!”

“Don’t worry about it, just go to sleep for me ok?”

Monokuma whips back the chain towards him and throws it at my head.

“Woooow!”

I dodged underneath the chain but I ended up falling on my butt I quickly got up and tried to run as far as I can from him.

“Ahahahaha! Do you think you can run away?! Sorry but that’s not going to happen.”

With A snap of its finger over A hundred Monokumas surrounded me.

“Are you kidding me here?!”

I was defenseless as they approached me slowly.

“(I’m trapped!)”

The Monokumas lets out its signature laugh. hearing it once is irritating, hearing it hundred times on repeat, it’s sickening.

I got on my knees and covered my ears, whatever happens just get it over with. I’m already dead, what else could they do to me?

Suddenly everything became black like before, all I hear are my own thoughts. Did I die again? No, I don’t think so, Monokuma wouldn’t say what he said if he did.

My memories started to come back from my short time in the academy.

  
  
  
  


It was scary most of the time but it did have its fun moment. I sincerely wish that I could meet you guys again without the killing game involved. It was short but I met so many amazing people there, I know that they wouldn’t kill anyone, they’re all working together to stop the mastermind. I at least hope that they are.

The darkness surrounding me is being devoured by stark white, it seems like I’m waking up.

As fast as it turned into white, it turned back to black but I was conscious. I tried moving my body but everything around me is tight, not that much arm room to work with but I managed to open some kind of hatch and when I did my mind started to do flips.

“Huh? This is just like when I first awoke in this academy, was I sent back in time or what? I’m A alive again?….”

I grab my chest to listen for A pulse but I didn’t get one, I’ve really died huh but how did I return back to life? I shake my head in frustration, did Monokuma bring me back? I’m so confused, while thinking I remember if this is the past Shuichi should be in the next locker beside me. I quickly opened it and I was wrong but someone’s inside.

“Nghhhhh….n-no you can’t…..don’t move around H…Hajime….”

She’s blushing from head to toe as she sleeps talking. Guessing from her appearance she’s some type of hardcore nurse with all those bandages covering her body. You’ll think it’s from some injury but I have A feeling that it’s not.

“Umm, uh do you hear me?”

I said this to her but she continued to dream, I walk closer and grabbed her shoulders.

“I’m sorry about this.”

I started shaking her as hard as I could trying to wake her up. After A few seconds, she wakes up in A panic.

“EEEEEEEEE! W..what’s going on?!”

“Thank god that you’re awake, I thought you died.”

“D..Died what you mean died? Just who are you?!”

I attempted to say who I am but she suddenly started panicking out of nowhere.

“I..I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be so forceful, you don’t have to tell me your name so forgive me.”

You weren’t being forceful at all, being honest I feel no threat from you.

“It’s alright, I’ll introduce myself and hopefully you’ll tell me your name as well.”

I bow towards her.

“My name is Kaede Akamatsu and I’m the ultimate pianist, it’s nice to meet you!”

I offer my hand to her she seems hesitant but shakes it.

“Pretty name, K..Kaede Akamatsu….huh? I’m sorry, my name is Mikan Tsumiki and I’m the Ultimate Nurse. It’s A pleasure to meet you….”

“Likewise.”

I and Mikan started observing our surroundings.

“It’s exactly the same…”

“The same?”

“Oh yeah you might not believe me but I was here before, me and A friend call Shuichi, and another fourteen had to participate in some Killing Game. It was horrible, I tried stopping it by killing the mastermind but sadly I didn’t in which I was executed for it but….”

I pinched my cheek and I felt pain.

“Somehow I was brought back from the died or did I even die? Or was the killing game played in my imagination? I just don’t know anymore, I’m sorry Mikan if this sounds strange to you.”

I stared at Mikan for A few seconds, her normal face quickly changed to something I didn’t expect.

“That’s right….the killing game, I remember now. I was sent to space by A finger, I was executed and you know what?”

“I love every single moment of it, the lust of despair filled my very core. It was exhilarating! Hahahaha it was so pleasing killing Hiyoko, she treated me like dirt ever since we first met. It felt so nice putting the knife around her stupid little throat! I also order some girl name Ibuki to hang herself, it wasn’t in the plan but thanks to the despair disease it made my life A lot easier. Two birds with one stone I’ll say.”

I was taken aback on what she just said, I thought she was A normal damsel in distress but she spins me A hole 360.

“Mikan did you really kill? Why, why will you kill? You have no right to take A life!”

“Say the one who murdered herself.”

“Mine had right intentions I didn’t kill just to kill!”

“Murder is murder no matter how much you try to justify it. Both of us are killers, we ended some poor lives, the quicker you accept it the better you’ll understand yourself.”

“Shut up! I don’t want to understand any of that, I never intended to kill Rantoro. You had all the intentions in the world to kill not one but two in cold blood. Do me A favor and don’t lump us together.”

“Aww I thought I found A friend so sad….for now, you might not like it but we need to stick together. This situation that we’re in seems off.”

She has A point, she mentioned that she was executed so she should have died like me but we’re alive somehow. Regrettably, I do need someone to watch my back…but why it had to be her.

“You’re right I’m familiar with the surrounding, this is where I first woke up when I was kidnapped into the academy. If everything is the same I should know where everything is at.”

“Lead the way…”

“If you try to pull anything, I’ll leave you in A heartbeat, you got that?”

Mikan simply nods at me and we leave the classroom.

It’s really silent here, I usually hear something while exploring but nothing this time. Strange, we continued to walk until we started hearing vulgar sounds coming from the south gate, it sounds really familiar.

“F..fuck I thought I was dead, was I dreaming or something?! There’s no mistaking it, the way he was choking me it was….oooo no, wait I died or did I? F..fucking shit!”

You can’t mistake “that” type of mouth I rush over to the gate to see her.

“Miu?!”

She turns around in A fuss to see me, I immediately gave her A hug.

“K..Kaede?! What the fuck?! H..how are you alive? We all saw you get squash into pancakes.”

“I don’t know how I am but I’m guessing here, but did you….die as well?”

Her face stiffens up.

“Yeah but I don’t know who, I was planning to stop Kokichi from his bullshit but suddenly I was getting chocked out. I couldn’t get A face who was choking me but I have A hunch.”

“Wait, choked out? I thought you guys were going to stop the killing game.”

“A lot has happened since you were gone, it’s A long story so I’ll give you the rundown…if only you lick my fucking boots ahahahaha!”

She hasn’t changed at all, still irritating.

“Miu please tell me damnit I really need to know what happened while I was gone I beg you.”

Like last time I got on my knees and begged.

“N..not this shit again, last time you did this I had to change my underwear. Seeing it again will…”

“Ok, stop I’ll tell s..so get up.”

I got off of the ground and she started explaining everything until her death occurred. It was A lot to take in but I kept up with the information given to me.

“Hmm, so Ryoma, Kirumi, Angie, Tenko, and Korekiyo died before you did….the killer who killed Ryoma was Kirumi and A double murder of Angie & Tenko was caused by Korekiyo. I still can’t believe that you guys actually went to A game world, I would love to go inside there but the killing game was involved so yeah. Sadly, you lost your life in there, I’m sorry.”

“Eh, fuck it, it happened just gotta live on…wait I’m dead fuck nevermind.”

“Hey Miu you should join us, we’re all confused about what’s going on. It would be nice to have someone I know.”

“I hear ya but who’s that broad behind you? I never met her.”

“Oh this is Mi — “

Before I could introduce her Mikan interpreted me.

“I’m Mikan Tsumiki you sorta look like A colorful-haired girl I use to know but she wasn’t as butt ugly as you. You’re A complete dumpster fire.”

“W..where is this coming from?….I just wanted to know your n..name.”

I look at Mikan with an annoyed face, we only just met but I know this “truce” will never work. I want to ditch her but having numbers on your side will greatly prevent us from getting hurt or even killed. I just got to bare with her but that doesn’t stop me from giving her A piece of my mind.

“Hey! Your nothing glamours to look at it either Mikan, your bullshit attitude is the real dumpster fire here. I have no clue who you really are but you or no one in this world has no right to judge anyone, especially my friend.”'

Hearing my words didn’t distract her but it did make her blush.

“Ah, hate me more it feels so good that I know that you’ll forgive me so hate me more. Even master forgives me….”

“Master? Who the hell is that?!

“Don’t worry your pretty head about it just know when I found her, I’ll be joining her side. We might even kill you….”

“Is that A threat?”

Mikan shrugs and walks away.

“Well she left before I could, hey Miu let check this place out.”

She still seems shaken by what Mikan said to her, I came closer and slap her cheeks.

“Huh? What was that for Kaede?!”

“No reason haha come on let’s go.”

I grab her by the hand and we left the academy.

“(Yet again everything seems the same but I do notice places we couldn’t open before. Example: when did we have A pool?!)”

We attempted to open the door but it was burst open from the impact of A man with A pompadour being flip through it.

“Damn what’s your problem woman?! You could have killed me!”

“You tried to touch me! With my Neo-Akkido, I will defeat all degenerative males!”

The voice echoed out of the pool with lightning speed, she jumps out of the pool area and flips him once again.

“Gagh my back!”

Those clothes, that bow, and yes that deminer to guys. It definitely has to be her.

“T..Tenko?”

“K..Kaede and Miu?! Why are you guys doing here? Especially you Kaede we all saw you die.”

I explained everything that I could to her, she remains as confused as we are.

“We all died but we somehow back alive…I’m so done with the supernatural.”

“What you mean?”

“We had to deal with Himiko’s amazing magic, do the seance of The Caged Dog, and now the dead has come back to life. At this point, I’m just throwing my hands in the air.”

“But they’re on me though!”

We all look down to see the man struggling to break free from Tenko’s grip.

“Tenko, umm can you let him go?”

“Oh sorry.”

She let go of him and he stands up.

“I’m sorry that I scared you Tenko was it? You were the only person I have seen since I woke up, I should have approached you normally.”

He bows towards her.

“I’m sorry too…I overreacted.”

“You can say that again anyway I haven’t introduced myself.”

He pops his collar and grazes his pompadour.

“The name is Mondo Owada and I’m the Ultimate Bike Gang Leader.”

We tried but we couldn’t hold back our fear against him.

“U..Ultimate Bike Gang Leader?! What the hell?! How is that even A ultimate?!”

Miu didn’t hold back saying those words. Mondo, of course, grew angry.

“It’s my ultimate damn it! I’ll kick your ass!”

“Eeeeee but why?”

“Miu, get behind me.”

Tenko pushed Miu behind her and got into her fighting stance.

“Come at me, I won’t let you hurt Miu, you degenerative male!”

I need to calm this situation down, I don’t want anyone to get hurt. As I was about to intervene, A familiar bell was heard throughout the academy.

**DING DONG!, BING BONG!**

Everyone and everything froze in place, we all knew what that sound meant.

“(Monokuma….)”

On cue, A light but cruel voice began talking through the intercom.

“*cough* *cough* Do everybody hears me? I hope so because this is very important to h e a r this. I want everyone to head to the gym, I know everyone has questions so hurry your asses to the gym ok? Phuhuhuhu.”

CLICK! The intercom cuts off, we all were still frozen.I thought we escape this nightmare but we’re back inside the labyrinth. I stared at everyone and their reactions are swarmed in despair.

“Fucking shit dick! Are we really getting into another k…killing game?!”

Miu drops to her knees and covered herself, I tried to comfort her but she pushes me away.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fucking, Fuck! I don’t want to go through this bullshit again I rather die…but I’m dead already!”

I want to say that everything is alright but being honest I have no right to say that anymore. I told everyone when I was alive to never give up on hope but I end up killing someone. My rights to be that figure is gone…

“Hey, Miu was it? I’m sorry for what I said earlier, I lost my cool that being said we can’t lose our cool Monokuma wants that shit. All we can do is confront that demonic bastard and figure out what’s actually going on here. I’m sure it’s going to explain how the fuck we’re alive so come on you three, let’s go to the gym.”

I was taken aback by what he said.

“Woah, I didn’t know you were A leader type, I’m impressed Mondo.”

“Shut up…”

He’s right though, we can’t lose our cool just yet. There has to be A reason why we’re back alive hopefully when we go to the gym we will get our answers.

Miu gets off of the ground and wipes her tears away.

“Geez, that’s so unlike the blonde beauty that I am. Alright, let’s do this thing, onward to the gym!”

Like the secondary leader, Miu storm passed us with full confidence and head towards the gym.

“I think we should follow her Tenko, Mondo let’s go meet up with her.”

“Right but why do we have to go with this degenerative male?”

“Hey, I’m not that bad!”

“Enough enough…let’s just go to the gym ok?”

After A few minutes of persuading Tenko to let Mondo come with us, we headed towards the gym.

To be honest I’m scared as hell of what’s about to happen. This is similar to what happened when everything started, we were called to the gym and the killing game was announced. God, I really hope that doesn’t happen, it took everything in my power to not cry when I heard Monokuma’s voice earlier. I just want to live in peace but even in death, I’m still being hunted like A slave.

.

..

…

….

We arrived at the gym and I saw two familiar faces but also some new ones as well, our group ran over towards the two faces.

“Two more it seems, hello Kaede and Miu it’s A pleasure to meet you again. I’m happy to see someone else who I know, surprisingly, I ran into her.”

“Yeah, I was so lucky to find Kirumi it felt like I was on my girl's last tour but I found someone. My plain self actually found someone, I’m actually surprised.”

Both look happy to see me, Kirumi Tojo: The Ultimate Maid and Tsugumi Shirogane: The Ultimate Cosplayer. I did want to learn more about them but of course, I died before I could, giving this, I would assume that they’re dead as well. I tried my best but I couldn’t help but look at Kirumi with some destain.

“Hey, Kirumi if you don’t mind me asking…..why did you kill Ryoma? Like what was your purpose in doing it?”

“Ah asking A hard question I see…..I needed to return back to my country to save them from this unknown threat, I needed to kill someone but who? I got lucky when I caught A defeated Ryoma, he wanted to die because of Monokuma’s motive video. Maki apparently showed it to him, at one point he wanted to live but seeing that video crushed his spirit. He had no one that cared for him, I respected his decision and drown him. I thought I could have gotten away with it but I made A fatal mistake, A piece of my cloth landed in the pool at night. You’re prohibited from entering the pool at night, if I only could claim it my plan would of work but at last, Shuichi figured out I schemed, there is more like the magic show but I don’t want to talk forever you get the gist.”

“That’s A lot to take in, Ryoma did say he wanted to die but that wasn’t the case it seemed. I don’t want to give anyone no lecture we have killed or been killed, what happened has happened, we just got to figure out what’s going on. That being said, Tsugumi you being here means that you’re A killer or A victim. If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to you? Don’t worry I won’t judge.”

“Uhh, I uhh.”

Before she could say anything, everything around us grew dark. Everyone gasps from this turnout, soon A brimming light focus on the stage of the gym. Our already deceased fates are about to be tested again.

**POOF, THUD**

The atmosphere, already tense grew more uneasy once “he” appeared.

“Welcome, welcome to the afterlife I will be your host, Monokuma! I’m so happy to see you all again upupupu I know everyone has questions and I will answer all of them! (maybe) but before I do that, we need to begin roll call once I call your name give me A holla.”

Monokuma opens A book and clears his throat.

“Chiaki Nanami!”

“*yawn* Here…..”

“She hasn’t changed, still sleepy after death moving on…….Gundham Tanaka!”

“Don’t you dare call my name! I will rain hellfire throughout this entire false afterlife!”

“……………Kaede Akamatsu!”

I didn’t want to answer him but right now I need to play by his rules.

“Here.”

“Kirumi Tojo!”

“Present.”

“Kokichi Oma!”

Kokichi?! I didn’t see him here, I looked around but no presents. I look at Miu and her face grew immediately angry.

“He’s here…..I have some words for him if I find that liar.”

I hope she doesn’t do something that she regrets, she gave me her story on how she wanted to stop Kokichi. I’m sure there is no love lost between the two.

“He’s not present, it seems I even gave everyone A heads up on the intercom. Once I found him……”

It looks like another person is looking for Kokichi, I don’t want to be in his shoes right now.

“Anywho….Leon Kuwata!”

“Here…..”

He said it very low but still managed to be heard, strangely, he won’t stop looking at this blue-haired girl, it’s kind of creepy.

“Mikan Tsumiki!”

.

..

Nothing, Monokuma face looks like it’s about to explode from anger.

“I swear to….when I give A damn announcement you better run your asses over! Aaaah!”

Monokuma body begins to bubble intensely soon Hollywood MachoKuma entered the ring.

“Let me tell you something brother! I walk through the mountaintop of heaven and hell to bring you back but you! you don’t show ya face, with these 12-inch pythons, I will end all of you brother!”

The tense atmosphere just turn straight awkward, knowing this, Monokuma let out some small cough.

“*cough* *cough* Miu Iruma!

“The blonde beauty is here bitches!”

Even died she still has the same personality, it’s kind of warming you know? Even in death, you stay who you are.

“Mondo Owada!”

“I’m here damnit”

“Peko Pekoyama!”

“Here.”

“Sayaka Maizono!”

“I’m here.”

“Teruteru Hanamura!”

“You know I come baby….you know I’ll “come.”

………creep.

“Tsugumi Shirogane!”

“I’m surprised that you said my name, it’s very plain.”

“Mukuro Ikusaba!”

.

..

Complete silence, you would have thought it was time for Monokuma to lay the smackdown on someone but surprisingly, it didn’t.

“Hmm, oh well moving on Tenko Chabashira!”

“Here…..”

“And lastly, Junko Enoshima!”

.

..

“Did someone call my name?!”

The doors of the gym burst open, the air grew thick as three individuals walk through the door. One was Mikan, who look she was in some type of fantasy world and the second was Kokichi with A huge smug smile on his face and lastly, the one who really sticks out is this girl with the pigtails your presence just lit up this entire room. Is she some type of model or something?

“Ah, the gang is all here, checkmark for Mikan, Kokichi, and Junko. Say have you seen your sister somewhere?”

“I haven’t seen her anywhere, she’s probably playing with herself somewhere.”

“That’s A bummer…..I’m sure she’s somewhere around here, ah screw it, what I’m about to say will be heard throughout the entire school so yeah please you three make yourself comfortable.”

The three stayed as A unit but Junko walks up and got on stage with Monokuma. Her smile is beaming, I guess feeling her presence, the sleeping girl Chiaki woke up.

“Everyone listen to Mr. Monokuma words, he has something important to say.”

“Thank you Junko, alright listen up!”

I can’t help but think who’s this woman? How does she know Monkokuma so well? They’re acting like best friends, is she A psychopath as well?

“In the living world, Danganronpa is no more thanks to “them”, A world without Danganronpa is A world I don’t want to be in. Someone I know said that and I live by those words so I thought how can I start another killing game, it won’t be accepted anymore in the living world so I came up with an ideal….. there is one place where I can start another killing game without no restrictions, I can be that god that I know I am and that’s the afterlife. You might not believe me but I wreck God and Satan, the afterlife is my domain now Heaven and Hell bend to my will puhuhuhu. I created A game where ultimate stakes live pun intended, every one of you here has something keeping your soul alive you want to return back to the living world and I will give you the chance.”

I cannot fathom what I’m listening to, what the hell is Danganronpa? Is this the true name of the Killing Game? Furthermore, Monokuma said he defeated God and Satan to make the afterlife his domain. I would question it but…..what I saw before I tried entering Heaven gates it’s no mistaking that I saw that poor angel get her head ripped clean off by Monokuma. Its power is unbelievable that’s not debatable but do you really think it can defeat deities? There is so much to unravel but I’m starting to get A headache listening to this nonsense.

“I want to do something different from the ordinary Killing Game, yes it’s still my pride and joy but there is nothing wrong switching things up ya know? Every four days, All sixteen of you will compete in my spectacular games. It’ll test your endurance, strength, agility, brains, mostly everything, base on your performance you will gain these here Monogems.”

Monokuma reaches behind him and lifts up the supposed Monogem.

“These babies are very valuable in this game, if you gather enough you can access certain areas or items around the academy, you’ll never know they might be some secrets inside……puhuhuhu. There is another function for the Monogems and that’s safeness, if you reach A number of Monogems in two weeks you will be safe from being voted off. Oh yeah, I skipped an important detail, every two weeks you guys will enter Limbo where you guys will vote on who will get punished it’s A game after all puhuhu. The game will continue to happen until only two survive this game, they will be reborn back to life with the same memories as before it’s A good deal right? I also forgot to mention that there are hidden Monogems around the academy so look around every corner ok?! I would like to introduce everyone to the first-ever Despair Games!”

Monokuma begins bouncing like A bunny as we stood there all in confusion, The Despair Games? I expected another Killing Game but this is still despair-inducing. We’re all trapped again by this maniac, honestly, what can we do? I will never give up on hope but this…..damn we’re being forced to kill each other again. If only I could just snap my fingers and end-all of this but it’s not that simple even deities can’t stop Monokuma so how the hell can regular humans do this?! We’re the puppets in his play all we can do is act the part…….

“Welcome to the Despair Games bitches! dying two times will bring true despair isn’t that right Monokuma?!”

Monokuma doesn’t say A word he looks at Junko with eager eyes.

“Let me clear the elephant in the room Junko Enoshima, Tsugumi Shirogane…….you do not rule me anymore, I’m far from your control now. Everyone scrap in because this is going to be A long tale If you guys didn’t know Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba are the masterminds of the Killing Game, Junko wanted to bring true despair to the world, and Mukuro always A supportive sister help her out. With additional help by Izuru Kamakura, they’re the cause of The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event In Human History. She wasn’t done though, she planted seeds throughout Hope Peak Academy, Junko grew A huge following but when she died from the ultimate punishment from the first-ever Danganronpa her followers committed suicide because their leader died, the rest who lived became the Remnants of Despair. What did they do? It’s in the name dummy cause Despair but thanks to Makoto-boy, they were saved and placed into the Neo World Program but were they really saved? Nope, thanks to Izuru Kamakura he uploaded A virus AI of Junko in the program which made class 77 participate in second Killing Game of Danganronpa. However, Super Hajime and others ended Junko reign for good but someone here wanted Danganronpa to live on and that’s Tsugumi Shirogane: The Ultimate Cosplayer.”

Everyone in the room is staring at either Junko or Tsugumi, Junko seemed to not care about it however Tsugumi tried pleading to us but yet, non of us believed her. shortly after, the normal plain jane looked like she had no care in the world.

“Well the cat is out of the bag huh? I hope I wish to just sneak and fit in but now, I don’t have to keep up this front anymore.”

“If you want, you can explain your story, personality, I’m winded from talking so much phew!”

“Gladly, Danganronpa is A very popular series that’s loved throughout the entire world, I couldn’t let the show that I admired so dearly die. Quickly, the show the everyone tried to end because of real-life deaths became to be enjoyed by the entire family. I joined Team Danganronpa and we produced over fifty-three seasons, we held auditions for ordinary people who wanted to join the world of Danganronpa, I met some cool people on the way, most are dead now but that’s the business. We would implant them with false memories to make them think that they’re Ultimates but sadly they were far from it. This will be the first time those five will be hearing this so listen up Kaede Akamatsu, Miu Iruma, Kirumi Tojo, Tenko Chabashira, and Kokichi Oma. You all are just ordinary people, what makes you, you right now is fictional! I controlled everything you did at the academy, the relationship you made, the triumphs you overcame, it was all by my doing…..none of you will believe me but it’s the truth. I died trying to save Danganronpa, Hope was going to win but Shuichi, Maki, Himiko, and K1-B0 rejected hope soon the entire world rejected my hope. That ended me and Danganronpa as A hole. Now it’s back, I’m so thrilled to be here, if you ever need another Mr. Monokuma just say the word!”

She salutes at Monokuma which he doesn’t respond to.

My mind is in A frenzy right now, I don’t know how to grasp everything she just said, we’re ordinary people who were implanted memories to think that we’re Ultimates? That hard B.S., I played piano for my entire life, I won so many rewards for it that’s not A lie, she has to be lying…..but I did die early. Everyone I knew at the academy seemed to die before she reveals this because all of our faces resembled the same, in shock.

“I’ll let you guys discuss this on your own time, for now, let’s get this Despair Game started! Our first game is called Soul Race. It will be played in four-man teams, the objective is to find Soul Jewels and collect them, each of your souls is scattered throughout the academy so you must be A hawk. Once time is up, the winning team will be handed A knife with the soul that they’ve already collected, they’ll have either three options to do with them. Keep, Give, or Stab. Keep: you can keep someone soul, of course, you can use it as A bargaining chip with them, Give: You can be friendly and just give them their soul back kinda lame but that’s an option, Stab: with the knife you can stab the soul you should know what happens when someone souls are fully gone. If it was me I’ll look for my soul first before I look for others some people here just can’t be trusted. Doing one of these options will gain you Monogems but each one gives different amount of gems, I’m not saying which has the greatest amount, you just gotta figure it out puhuhuhu. Your team will be randomly generated by the Monoputer have fun and don’t die….yet.”

Monokuma brings out some type of controller and presses it. A monitor dropped from the heavens on screen it showed our game name and our pictures being shuffled.

“Team one will be……”

Sayaka Maizono, Peko Pekoyama, Teruteru Hanamura, and Gundham Tanaka!

“Team two will be…..”

Mondo Owada, Miu Iruma, Tenko Chasbashira, and Chiaki Nanami!

“Team three will be…..”

Junko Enoshima, Kirumi Tojo, Kokichi Oma, and Mikan Tsumiki!

“And finally Team four will be……”

Kaede Akamatsu, Tsumugi Shirogane, Leon Kuwata, and Mukuro Ikusaba!

“Each team will have their own locker room, you’re able to discuss game plans and think of strategies, now everyone dismiss!”

The gym started to shake repeatedly around us soon four-room emerged out of thin air. Each has the alphabet A, B, C, and D, I’m guessing that these are the locker rooms.

“The game will begin in thirty minutes, now go prep up!”

The monitor rolls back into the stage as we stood there looking at the rooms. 

“I think we should enter, come on team D, let’s get our gears rolling!”

She starts skipping her happy self into the room, we reluctantly entered with her. I was so uneasy being around her after she explained all of that to us, she’s the reason why my friends had to participate in A Killing Game. I cannot, will not forgive her for that, guessing from feeling my stares she turns at me with A smile.

“Oh Kaede……you gonna make me blush if you keep looking at me like that.”

“How dare you joke around after all of that? You made others kill just for entertainment, what kind of crap is that?!

“I don’t see A problem with it. This is the norm of the world, other producers recruit people to act like idiots on national TV. Those shows are beyond fake even though they claim that they are, I wanted to bring something real, A real-fiction that is. If I put someone super important in the Killing Game Danganronpa would of been died right over again, I thought what if I bring back Danganronpa with nobodies, it would be amazing storytelling don’t cha think? Regular civilians with no talent in the world suddenly becomes Ultimates and forced to participate in the drastic Killing Game. Our rating blew up we went on fifty-three seasons until…..”

“Shuichi, Maki, Himiko, and Keebo stop you from your bullshit, tell me, what happened afterward? What happened to them?”

“We’re supposed to be punished together because they rejected my hope, Keebo destroyed the entire academy, I unlucky got crushed by A rock, after that, blank. If Keebo did his job right they should have died but I have A feeling that they aren’t…….”

“This is the second time you mentioned “your hope” what the hell does that mean?”

“My Hope was the Hope of the world, the world wanted Danganronpa to continue, they wanted A happy ending with hope winning but those four kick it to the curb. If I would have won, A true hero of hope would of prevail from this chaos, they would of defend their title against the approaching despair. That was supposed to be the fifty-fourth season but things change. Those four successfully convinced the world to end Danganronpa, which puts all of us through A punishment, I already told you the rest so piece it together.”

This is A lot to take in, to recap, Tsugumi Shirogane: The Ultimate Cosplayer is the mastermind of the third to fifty-third seasons of Danganronpa, because of her innocent nature you’ll never expect her to be the mastermind. She and the world made us suffer from this Killing Game just because of its popularity. Fortunately, my friends Shuichi, Himiko, Maki, and Keebo convinced everyone to reject her hope for Danganronpa which ended it completely….or so we thought.

I decided to sit down on the nearby bench to try to process everything in my mind.

“Kaede let’s make A deal, if we can win this event I’ll give you something very special. It’s an important clue that it could change everything, maybe even get us out of this situation.”

“Wait, you know what’s going on?!”

“Maybe, I won’t tell unless we win so let’s win you two.”

You two? Oh yeah, I forgot he came with us, the one who was staring at that blue-haired girl. He’s standing on the other side of me but he seemed not to focus on us, he keeps clinching his fist back and forth.

“Hey, are you ok?”

Said Tsugumi but he doesn’t respond, he kept staring at his hands like some maniac. She walks towards him and pokes his stomach which broke him out of his trance.

“Huh? Oh, what’s up?”

“Are you ok? You have been staring at your hands for too long, you gotta get your head in the game!”

“I’m sorry it’s just…..something is on my mind.”

“That’s clear as day, do you want to die again?!”

“Hmm, if I do die again, I’m bringing that bitch with me……”

He lowers his head as I assume that he thinking again. I don’t know his story but he and this blue-haired girl have some history, wasn’t her name Sayaka Maizono? I don’t know how to interpret this, hopefully, it won’t come to pass during this event.

Speaking of which, we’re at A disadvantage only three of us are here, our last teammate Mukuro Ikusaba is not here. I don’t know why but I have the bummest of luck, I have two of the mastermind of the Killing Games and some creepy guy *sigh* my luck is beaming right now.

**BEAM! BONG! CHING! CHONG!**

Suddenly, the intercom started ringing throughout our locker room.

“Thirty minutes have passed, all teams report in front of the south gate of the academy. Everyone chop chop, don’t keep me waiting!”

**CLICK!** The intercom stopped, we all got up and headed towards the south gate, Tsugumi continued to skip while Leon walked with his hands in his pockets. Soon everyone met up and we all went towards the gate.

.

..

…

We arrived at the south gate to see Monokuma waiting for us, he’s carrying some type of gun.

“Everyone stay behind the white line, if I see you trying to get A head start I’m busting A cap in your ass. Let’s keep everything fair! Alright Ready, Set, G — “

Before he could finish what he was saying, he stops himself and starts giggling.

“You finally show yourself huh? I thought I had to find and snatch you up puhuhuhu.”

We all turn around to see A short-haired girl based on her picture I saw during the team set up it was our partner.

“You have finally shown yourself, my dear sister, how’s it been Mukuro?”

She doesn’t say A word towards her but simply came to our team side.

“I know what’s going on so save your breath, let’s just win this thing so we can bring true despair to my sister.”

True despair? What does she mean by that? I tried to talk to her about it but Monokuma’s annoying voice sounded off.

I hate waiting so let get this started already, once the gun fires, you’re free to explore the academy for the souls. You'll have up to thirty minutes to find the Soul Jewels whoever has the most wins, Ok…..ready?”

All sixteen of us are died from being killed or being A killer, it’s A cruel fate that we have been through. Why were we chosen? Tsugumi said we auditioned for this, I believe that’s A lie, I would never accept this game, never! I’m sure the thirteenth of us wouldn’t do it so why?

“Set”

I have no rights anymore to become hope embodiment but damnit for everyone's sake I will, just for this time being I promise that no one will die on my watch, I will save everyone!

**BANG!!!**

“THE DESPAIR GAMES HAS LIFTED INTO THE SKIES!”


End file.
